12 Days of Christmas
by myst469
Summary: Lenalee Lee has an admirer. Her admirer is sweet but anonymous. She wants to know his name. Too bad though...she has to get the clues from each one of his gifts to know.


**12 Days of Christmas**

**I do not own D. Gray-Man, the awesome Hoshino-sama does.**

* * *

><p>Lenalee Lee was a pretty young lady. She was charming, kind and hardworking. Her stubbornness and hard-headedness only added to her charm. She was also sometimes assigned to tour the new comers in their department. So she wondered, where the hell did <em>this<em> came from? They didn't have new members lately so it couldn't have been from the new comers. And most certainly it wasn't from one of her co-workers.

It was a rule made by none other than the supervisor (who happened to be her brother) that no one shall fancy Lenalee.

"Oh man, I feel so sorry for whoever sent this." Lavi shook his head. "He is definitely going to die."

"Tch, whatever. You go back to work rabbit. And don't dump your paperwork on me." Kanda told him and glared.

Lavi pouted. "Oh come on Yu, can you do them for me? Think of it as your Christmas gift to me."

Once again, the redhead received a glare. "I'm not even Christian."

Lenalee rolled her eyes and placed the bouquet of roses in her desk. She glanced at it. It was very pretty. The roses were purple, her favorite color. Whoever sent her these probably knew her well. Only a few knew that her favorite flowers were purple roses. She thought that her brother sent her these but if it was from him, his name would be written in the card.

_I hope you liked this. A dozen of purple roses just for you._

And then she found a letter written behind the card. She thought to herself, _"So his name must be starting in A."_

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Really Lena, this boy must really like you!" His hand, which was dangerously close to the eleven chocolate truffles, was slapped. He rubbed his hand. "He even wrote your whole name."<p>

_L E N A L E E L E E_

She found another card on the box.

_I know how much you love chocolates so I gave you these. _

She flipped the card and saw a letter written on its back.

"_Letter L huh?"_

* * *

><p>"Oi Lenalee, people are looking for you." Kanda told her.<p>

She stood up. "Huh? Is it Johnny and the others?"

"No, they're not those coffee addicts—"

He was cut off by a group of ten people singing.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>

I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas<br>Is you…"

Lenalee liked their voices. And it was sweet for her secret admirer to even send these people to sing for her. However, while they continued to sing, she on the other hand, stared at the letter 'L' on their shirts. The next letter is L huh, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"No way… there's no way he could've known."<p>

Lavi, out of curiosity approached her and looked at what her admirer gave her this time. "What's up?"

"Lavi, he sent me nine pieces of hair ties!" She said adoringly. "And I lost my other nine when brother messed up the house last night. What a coincidence!"

"Look Lena, there's a note tied to one of the hair ties." The redhead pointed out and showed the note to her.

"_I figured you needed hair ties. Did you like them?" _

_-E_

"Another clue added." She mumbled, smiling. "I'll find out who you are soon."

* * *

><p>"U-Uh, Lenalee…there's a notebook here for you." Miranda called her softly and slightly stuttering too.<p>

Lenalee raised a brow. Miranda placed the notebook on her desk. Lenalee then opened this and her eyes widened in surprise. The other woman, in meek curiosity peeked at the notebook.

It contained 8 pictures of her from kindergarten and high school, but these pictures were taken during her most memorable moments. She was now very curious on who sent this. Then a picture caught her eye. It was picture when she was being pushed on a swing by someone but due to the oldness of the picture, the boy's face was torn off.

Then at the last page, Lenalee and Miranda saw a big letter 'N'.

* * *

><p>"Allen…Allen…Hmm…could it be Allen Joe? No, that just doesn't seem right. Allen Iverson? Ugh…I've got to stop letting Lavi watch basketball in our house…" She groaned and massaged her temples.<p>

She decided that having a lunch break will make her head ache go away. She caught up with Lavi and Reever and joined them for lunch. However, while walking, they noticed that seven people suddenly gathered towards them and then hoisted up illustration boards.

_L O V E Y O U _

Lenalee felt her cheeks turn red. Lavi let out a low whistle and Reever yawned. The latter looked at Lenalee and then at the seven people.

"Miss. Lee, this is from your secret admirer, W."

And then they left. Reever commented. "Your brother won't like this once he finds out."

* * *

><p>Lenalee bit her lip. She now got a clue on his last name. Allen W. His name sounded familiar. It rang a bell in her mind. Whoever this Allen W. was, they must've already met back then. She plopped on her bed and looked at the window. There was a person looking at her.<p>

She got up and pushed away the curtains. A boy with white hair and gray eyes smiled at her. She blushed and smiled back shyly. She opened her mouth to say something—

_DING DONG!_

She looked back at the boy only to find him gone. She frowned. Lenalee then went downstairs to see who was in the front door. But when she opened the door, no one was there. Well, except for a box. Lenalee picked up the card and read it.

"_Christmas is soon ne? I hope you like this. – A"_

"Allen Wa… could his name be Allen Watson?" She asked herself and took the box in, kicking the door close.

Inside the box were six memorabilia of her childhood. Two of her bracelets, a necklace, a ring, an anklet and her doll, these were her most treasured things when she was 8 years old. But she swore she gave them to someone else, she just can't remember the name.

"Lenalee? Who was at the door?" her brother asked from the kitchen.

She hid the box underneath the table and smiled nervously. "U-Uh, no one brother, maybe someone just wanted to play pranks…"

Komui raised an eyebrow. No one in this neighborhood played tricks on them. Everyone here respect each other unless…it was Lavi. Or his dearest sister was hiding something _or rather someone_. He frowned at the latter. He will find out if his sister was hiding something from him.

* * *

><p>Lavi was a man who liked to poke his nose into everyone's business. But nonetheless, in the end, the problem was always solved by him. Heh, he figured that they should call him 'Detective Lavi'. That was why when the guards handed him a gift wrapped box; he immediately figured who it was from.<p>

It was from Allen Watson.

Or so he and Lenalee thought. But meh, whatever, they were going to find out soon anyways. He took the box and went to Lenalee's desk. Lenalee was currently typing something in the computer when found her.

"Hey Lena, here's a package from lover boy."

"He is not my lover boy." She scowled. He noticed how her cheeks grew red. He grinned. Oh, he was so going to tease her later on. But not with Komui around though. That guy was a nut job and if he mentioned lover boy around him, he was going to be beheaded. He shivered at the thought.

She opened the box and it revealed five chocolate cookies. Two had little hearts on it and the other three had big hearts. He shook his head. No matter how many cookies and chocolate truffles he sends, he won't get Lenalee with a giant wall named Komui in the way. Also, big brother Lavi and Kanda will still inspect him.

Lenalee read the note. "Dear Lena, do the cookies taste good? From L."

"I guess his last name wasn't Watson after all…"

"Mm…"He saw Lenalee take a bite from one of the cookies. "This is good."

He frowned. "Hey let me taste one!"

"Fine," Lenalee handed him one. Mm, cookies! "Just one though."

He took a bite and his eyes widened. Damn this cookie is good, he thought. Maybe Detective Lavi will let lover boy slip this one time.

* * *

><p>7 days straight of packages delivered to Lenalee. And most of them were food. First chocolate truffles, then cookies, what's the next delivery, cupcakes?<p>

This was Kanda Yu's thoughts yesterday. It was now the eighth day and boy to his surprise. The next package was food! Note the sarcasm.

And it was cupcakes, four to be exact. Oh joy.

Kanda must really be good in foreseeing things. His left eye twitched at the sight of the sweets. He absolutely hated sweets. Those things will rot your teeth. And he hated it when his teeth ached (No, he was absolutely not afraid of the dentist. He was civil with dentists. See his pearly, white teeth?)

"I told you the next delivery will be food." He scoffed at the redheaded rabbit and then read the card. _"Who the hell has the letter K as a name? But this bastard is smart; he knew how to avoid Komui."_ He thought.

Stupid rabbit said. "I guess you were right Yu."

He growled. The rabbit surely haven't heard him for the millionth time. "_Do. Not. Call. Me. Yu."_

But the rabbit just grinned and tried to steal a cupcake, which was this time, designed elegantly. And not girlishly. But still…stupid secret admirer will still need to pass their test. And it was going to be hard.

* * *

><p>Komui was a cautious man. Especially to his little sister. That was why when he heard that someone have been giving gifts to Lenalee, without his permission, he searched for his deathly blow darts. Then one morning, he saw the mailman deliver a gift wrapped package.<p>

His eyes narrowed.

This must've been from that imbecile who even dared to court Lenalee. Since he was a caring and loving brother (and Lenalee was also still asleep at that time) he took it in and decided to see if it was 'good' enough for his sister.

He then saw the three letters Lenalee once wrote during kindergarten. Her teacher assigned them to find another kid in the classroom and exchange letter with him/her. The teacher mentioned something about training them to write a letter in case of having a pen pal when older.

His gaze softened as he saw them. Maybe the one delivering gifts wasn't a suitor but merely an old friend. So he went upstairs and left it at the door and then went to the kitchen to cook. He failed to notice the card.

Just in time, Lenalee woke up and found the package at her door. It wasn't gift wrapped and it was pretty obvious that someone opened it before her. She had a feeling her brother read it but she was thankful it wasn't burnt to pieces.

She saw her letters during kindergarten. She handled it with care and looked at the letters to see any clue. She hated herself for calling her pen pal by his first name, Allen.

"_You're lucky I love you. I gave you already too much hints. So you better have my name figured out. And yes, I am a childhood friend of yours. –E."_

"Could his name be Allen Walkes?"

* * *

><p>Lenalee rubbed her temples. Last night was tiring; she had to finish her files at home. She was about to take a sip from her coffee when two familiar people approached her. She smiled weakly.<p>

"Hey Lavi, Kanda and…" She saw another familiar individual. Her eyes widened. "Y-You!"

The white haired man smiled, which made her blush, and greeted her politely. "Ah yes, I am your neighbor. I just moved into the neighborhood. By the way, I am Allen Walker."

His name made her eyes widen more. His name was very close to her secret admirer. Could he be…? She shook her head. There was no way he could've been her secret admirer. They just met each other today…right?

"A-Ah, I'm Lenalee Lee." They shook hands and she swore she felt a spark. This made her blush even more.

"This is our buddy. Yu and I met him when we once travelled to London with Krory. He came here because he was looking for a girl." Lavi explained. Her heart was disappointed. There was no way he was her secret admirer. He already had a lover.

Despite her being disappointed, she smiled. "That's sweet. Good luck in finding her."

"I already did."

Those three words made her heart sink and at the same time, it made her heart flutter. There was another meaning to his words. And then throughout the day, Allen Walker was always on her mind.

Sighing, she tiredly pulled out the house keys. Her brother was going to work over time tonight. She was going to be alone tonight. She then noticed a present left at the doorway. She picked it up and fumbled with the keys. After opening the door, she stepped inside and immediately opened the present.

Her secret admirer never ceased to surprise her.

She stared at the locket. It was plain but elegant. Golden colored but the inside was color silver, she smiled. She opened it and found two pictures of her and a boy during her high school days.

It was her and Allen Walker.

One of the pictures showed her and him laughing and sharing a blue scarf. The other showed her hugging Allen by the neck and him smiling.

She closed it and ran to her room. She opened the curtains. Darn, she recalled that Lavi, Allen and Kanda went out to drink (much to the annoyance of the other two). She ran back downstairs to read the note, she forgot.

_Hello Lenalee, I know you've figured out my name already, because if you hadn't I can't think of any other creative way to remind you of me. Are you free tomorrow? If yes, then let's meet at the park._

_-Allen Walker_

She smiled and kissed the note.

* * *

><p>Here she was, standing in the middle of the park. Instincts told her to come here instead. She sat by the fountain and bowed her head. It was cold. Was it going to snow soon? Anyways, she hated the laziness of her brother. Because of that, paper works were passed to them. She finished work at eight o'clock and it was now eight thirty.<p>

She was beginning to think that he won't come.

Just then a warm object was wrapped around her neck. She turned around and came face to face with Allen. She blushed at the closeness.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

She stuttered. "I-It was nothing…"

He smiled and moved closer to her. Her feet were stuck and her face was red. He cupped he cheeks and bumped noses with her. Her blush got worse. He closed his eyes.

"For this day, I'll be giving you my last gift."

He then kissed her.

She wanted to jump in joy but couldn't in fear of ruining the moment. He pulled back and she smiled. She then rested her head on his chest.

"I can't believe I forgot you, of all people, Allen Walker."

"People forget but I'll always come back."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same and the remained like this for a few minutes before she saw a flash of black, curly hair. She gaped and slowly pushed Allen away. The latter grew confused.

And then a blow dart missed his back.

Allen looked at where it came from. It was from none other than Komui. Behind him were his subordinates, who were holding him back and keeping a remote control far away from him. Lenalee pecked him on the cheeks before pushing him away.

"Allen, RUN!"

"YOU LITTLE—! I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN ALLEN WALKER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Random ending is random.<strong>

**I know it's too late for Christmas but I just can't ignore it! My belated Christmas gift to you all! I hope you liked it! And I haven't updated living with a star and my other stories yet because I'm still busy. Last time, I directed a musical play and now I'm going to make a math jingle.**

**I think I'm gonna die…But don't worry, your reviews will surely revive me! Review please~**


End file.
